User talk:Happy65
This is Happy65's talk page Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kemburg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Happy65 (talk) 20:59, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey, there are still a few slots to fill on the league page, so if you want feel free to create other teams' pages. That way I can start work on the season page. HORTON11: • 14:29, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Brunel Hill Hi, I had an idea about one of my neighbourhoods (Brunel Hill) but I thought I should ask you about it as it kind of affects the history of the whole city... I was thinking that as it's on the river, the city's former main port was located there, but moved to its present location at the end of the 19th century due to boats becoming bigger, and the disused warehouses and port buildings were converted into art galleries, trendy apartments and shops. Is this okay? Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 09:02, October 31, 2013 (UTC) There's already Kemburg City Seaport. 09:03, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :Hm, I think Frijoles meant Brunel Hill as being a historic port before the Seaport was founded? 77topaz (talk) 09:05, October 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, I meant what Topaz said :) Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 09:07, October 31, 2013 (UTC) The 7 neighborhood, being an artistic sort of neighborhood, would probably have museums and the like as well. 77topaz (talk) 09:04, October 31, 2013 (UTC) : I guess that's okay, yeah. 09:08, October 31, 2013 (UTC) : But i'm sure some of the older museums would still be near the center. Maybe the history museum or something. The rest would fit in no. 7, perhaps we can say a National Mall-type complex was added in the 70s. HORTON11: • 14:37, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi Happy, can you come on chat please? Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 10:29, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Sure. 10:33, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Prasia I'm going to start work on the boroughs in San Serena (Prasia's capital) soon, so you're welcome to help out with names or borough descriptions if you want to :) Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 14:57, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Happy, perhaos ou should return McCarthy to being a Battery player, they have no one now on the national team (and are a top side) and North Beach has more than any other. HORTON11: • 15:00, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Culture? Maybe you should work on the culture of Kemburg. Perhaps make films, a Kemburger Shakespeare or painters. HORTON11: • 15:31, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey, would you also be interested in having a Brandis Institute in Kemburg? I'll make a website and add more things on what it does too. HORTON11: • 18:33, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Military I created the Kemburger Armed Forces page, check it out. And perhaps we should also consider sending Kemburger troops to Lovia; Traspes, Prasia and Strasland have sent ground forces to assist Lovia, Brunant and Pintona are also involved and I'm sure Kemburg could also make a difference. • 13:33, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Luke Pellett! Hi there, Sorry to be an absolute pain, but whilst googling my own name (as you do late on in the evening), I stumbled across that you have named one of your players Luke Pellett, which is in fact my name! I know it's annoying but would it possible for you to change the name to something different? Only it's not great having my name plastered on some random site aha! Sorry again, The Real Luke Pellet Sorry, this is not going to happen. There are thousands of Luke Pellett's out there, not just one. Plus, this is an entirely fictional person so there is no chance that I will change his name. • 15:44, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Invitation